


This is a privilege and a blessing

by angededesespoir



Series: McHanzo Week [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: -sobs- please help., Anxiety, Dragons, M/M, alcohol mention briefly implied, i laugh (and cry) at the notion of inserting dialogue! who do you think i am?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angededesespoir/pseuds/angededesespoir
Summary: 3 firsts featuring the Noodles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Day 1- First Time._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _*Finally jumps in last second* I’ve been avoiding contributing anything b/c I have absolutely zero confidence & a lot of anxiety, so take this while I run away! (Can also be read on [Tumblr](http://angededesespoir.tumblr.com/post/154845291220/this-is-a-privilege-and-a-blessing).)_

The first time he sees them is on accident. 

He quietly treads to the balcony that the man had laid unofficial claim to, intending to inform him that supper was ready and his presence would be appreciated downstairs. He stops in place, words dying on his tongue. 

He wishes he would have knocked.

There are two dragons, a flickering transparent blue circling the figure who sits in seiza about fifteen feet away from him. The man does not seem to notice him, but McCree still feels like he’s intruding, disturbing. The look one of the dragons shoots him has chills running down his spine, and makes clear that, yes, he is indeed not welcome here.

He tries to will himself to move, and that’s when the second dragon’s face comes into sight. Its’ eyes are gentle and inquistive, and he feels more than sees the way it starts to break from curve of repeated cycle, starts to drift towards him, until the other dragon begins to nudge him back in line. 

The way it glares at him gets the message across. McCree gulps, then forces himself to retreat.

-

Hanzo does not attend supper that day. But he does find the leftovers in the fridge with his name sloppily written onto a post-it note.

 

\--

The second time he sees them is out on a mission, a few months after Hanzo has joined them.

His heart is pounding so fast he’s afraid it might explode. He’s out of ammo, the coms. are down, and it’s just the two of them- separated from the others. He can hear the sound of boots on cobble stones and his eyes flick over to Hanzo. The man only has two arrows left. And there are more than two people approaching.

He prepares himself, hand tingling and shaky, and that’s when he hears it- 

a string of words he does not know the meaning of, and then a rush of something cold, something hot, something...blue passing through him. His mind struggles to process what’s happening. He feels the raw power that does not hurt him, and watches in awe and horror at its’ capabilities- the destruction the pair of intertwining beasts can wreck, all that it can consume. 

He is speechless.

He does not register the crackling in the earpiece, nor the the short reply Hanzo provides. He feels a firm hand pulling at his arm, tugging him up from where he had not realized he had fallen.

He turns his head, tries to settle on what words to say- doesn’t get the chance.

_“Come. They are waiting for us.”_

-

He doesn't mention what happened. And noone else seems to know.

\--

It’s nine months in when Hanzo invites him to meditate with him.

He knocks at the entryway and waits for Hanzo to call him in. McCree removes his hat, rests it on the floor as he takes a seat. Hanzo offers him some tea, and he takes the cup that is held out to him. He sips, and smiles when he realizes that tea isn’t the only thing in this leaf juice concoction. 

They sit in silence, Hanzo looking out at the sun, setting on the horizon; McCree gazing at him instead. It’s been a few weeks and he is still not used to seeing him like this. 

Genji had tried to convince him to try a new look, saying it might help him distance himself from his past self, and help him find a new self, among new friends.  
Needless to say, everyone was shocked when Hanzo not only heeded his brother’s advice, but came home with a haircut, several piercings, and brand new attire.

His thoughts are broken when he hears the clink of a cup meeting the ground, sees a pair of brown eyes meeting his. Reflexively, he looks away, brings the cup to his lips and hopes he can blame the steam for the blush rising on his cheeks.

_“I have something I wish to show you.”_

McCree looks back, watches as Hanzo closes his eyes, traces a hand over his tattoo. It’s several seconds before the majestic creatures begin to curl out from his skin.

He feels one, semi-solid, brushing against his arm, flicking a tongue against his metal hand. It flows, begins to circle around, surrounding them both.

Then he feels his heart skip a beat. The second is coming at him, eyes hard, fierce. He can’t move.

It floats forward, and to his surprise, nuzzles its’ head against his back. He turns in disbelief, catches a glare before it joins in its’ practiced routine of curves and twists,

_“Hanzo.....T-thank you.”_

He catches the curve of smile, and then the face is relaxed again, eyes closed.

_“Breathe, cowboy. Slowly and deeply. It’s time for the task at hand.”_

He releases a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding, nods softly as draws in air. 

He should close his eyes, he knows.

But he just can’t turn away.


End file.
